SAS 4 Hacks
Here is a collection of SAS 4 hacks. Note that some of the hacks may cause an insta-ban or may fail, due to the fact that they haven't been updated in years. The elite trainer below is currently the most updated version of the hacks, but you should still try them on an alt to see if they get you banned. Elite Trainer An elite trainer, with MP stats hack, alloy, etc. Get the character of your dreams! http://cheat-engine-restored.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:4thDimensionTraveler/SAS_4_Elite_Trainer_TXT Turret Ammo On a mission, place a turret, freeze/pause game, and search for the ammo left in turret as 4 bytes Let the turret shoot a bit, freeze/pause game, type a new value into the text box, then click "Next Scan'' rather than "New Scan".'' Repeat as much time you have to until you can figure out which address you should change. Wide Choice of Gear Search: 60 ?? ?? 2A 12 ?? 00 00 29 60 ?? ?? 27 AB 12 16 00 00 26 Replaced: 27 02 02 Search: 66 ?? ?? 24 00 15 ?? ?? 00 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 Replace: 66 ?? ?? 2A 02 Search: 6D ?? 5D ?? ?? 2A 66 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? A3 A0 61 Replace: 6D ?? 5D ?? ?? 2A 66 ?? ?? 24 01 75 02 02 02 Search: 60 ?? ?? AD 12 ?? 00 00 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 4F ?? ?? 01 5D ?? ?? 2A 66 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? A0 61 Replace: 2A 02 02 AE 12 ?? 00 00 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 4F ?? ?? 01 5D ?? ?? 2A 66 ?? ?? 24 01 75 02 02 02 02 02 02 02 02 02 Widens gear drop range. Dropped Gear Aug Slot Always Empty Search: 10 ?? ?? 00 09 60 ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? 00 2F ?? AE Replace: 10 ?? ?? 00 09 60 ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? 00 2F 00 Augment slots (if it has one) will always be empty Energy Search: 66 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? a3 a0 Replace: 66 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? a2 a2 Using an ability won't take away energy with this code on. Loot Hack (grenamustafa Search: god3649 Replace:Infinite You should have two values, change both! When picking up grenades, you will get far more than usual from a greSearch god3649 Replace: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 When picking up a cash pack, you will get far more than usual from a cash pack. Money Multiplier (By AnthonysToolbox) This should be enabled at the Title Screen. Do not use this at higher levels so Search: 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? a0 ?? 2B ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? Replace: 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? a2 NOTE: If your cash goes too high, just exit the game. The End Mission $0 Money will be multiplied by your Super high money and the result will be $0, so it would reset your money. e sas cash and level and no demage attack of zombie 73 ?? 24 00 ?? ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? D7 10 11 00 00 09 D4 Tons of gay bitchesmustafa After: 73 ?? 24 00 ?? ?? ?? 02 02 02 Keep in mind that if you go into a Multiplayer Mission, the others can look up your top 6 Skills you are spec'ed into. So if you are level 1 and have everything maxed out, they'll see at most you have 150 points used up. People can also see your skills from your items, such as deadly force or body armor expert showing up in the gears and guns slots. If you spend more skill points than you have then re-launch game without this hack on, you will get negative skill points, which results in automatic MP ban. To avoid this, you must use this hack EVERY time you launch the game.cm 000 k2lvim No cooldowns of skills and no turret limit For No cooldowns of skills, AoB Scan for (Value Before), ?? 0F ?? ?? ?? 66 0F D6 80 98 00 00 00 ?? ?? ?? ?? 0F 7E 41 ?? 66 0F D6 80 98 00 00 00 8B ?? ?? (or this one, scan faster but i'm not sure if 41 might be changing in some maps) AoB Change to (Value After), ?? 0F ?? ?? ?? 90 90 90 90 90 90 90 90 ?? ?? ?? For No limit to active turrets, AoB Scan for (Value Before),v ?? ?? ?? ?? 0E 89 79 04 5F 5E ?? ?? 00 ?? ?? 00 8B 0E Search: 7E 41 04 66 0F D6 80 98 00 00 00 8B 50 08 Replace: 7E 41 04 90 90 90 90 90 90 90 90 8B 50 08 Grenade Money Farming Search: 80 ?? ?? D6 D2 66 ?? ?? 48 Replace: 80 ?? ?? D6 24 7F 02 02 48 You can now buy 127 of the grenade type for price of 0 Additional hack below: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIS1wc9pO_XpdUZAD_eFHrg Search: ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? ?? 80 ?? ?? D6 D2 66 ?? ?? 48 Replace: ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? ?? 80 ?? ?? D6 25 d0 0f 02 48 You will be able to buy 2 grenades for 2 then sell them for a lot more money. More Hacks https://konghack.com/game/display/106454-sas_zombie_assault_4 (You need to sign up to see the hacks) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84Hi2DesljU&feature=youtu.be - Getting Ria Trident and Hiks M1000 + some gamebreaking arrays Category:Hacks Category:Ninjakiwi